55 days
by pearwink
Summary: Berawal dari hempasan ujung liukan ombak. Kemudian berakhir dalam senyuman yang bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan. /SasuSaku AU fiction for LuthRhythm.
1. Prolog

**WARNING : Alternate Universe (AU)**

* * *

**PROLOG**

_._

_Dari ujung liukan ombak laut biru yang dingin serupa arus hidupmu, ia menghempas arus setiap milliliter darah yang mengalir dalam nadi. Tanganmu terasa dingin, Pipimu pun membeku akibat serbuan gelombang dalam gua bawah laut. Sampai akhirnya dia datang. Dia menggenggam tanganmu, membawamu keluar menuju garis pantai berpasir putih cerah dan berlari mengitari hutan hijau cemerlang di tanah mimpi. Menawarkan kehidupan yang berwarna yang selama ini hanya bisa kau bayangkan dalam dunia hitam putihmu._

_Jika ia adalah sebuah kompas, maka kau adalah sang utara. Terlalu klise. Memang. Tapi itu faktanya. Karena ia akan melangkah dimanapun kau berada. Mengalunkan melody megahnya untuk mencari sang utara._

_Mencari dirimu, lalu dengan setia mengikutimu, meski berkali-kali kau toreh luka dalam relung hatinya._

_Tapi tak selamanya sebuah kompas dapat berputar dalam arahmu. Kau tahu itu. Karena dirinya hanyalah bagian kecil dari mimpi yang pasti akan berakhir._

_._

_Senyumannya adalah penanda kehidupan yang sebenarnya masih dan akan terus berlangsung. Dalam rekahan senyuman itu terkadang terselip satu dua kalimat ajaib membuat urat pipimu berdenyut, memaksa bibir yang biasa terlihat datar itu untuk membentuk lekukan yang sering mereka sebut dengan senyuman. Dia, gadis itu, membuatmu perlahan terhanyut dalam pesonanya. Namun…_

_…semua mimpi pasti akan berakhir._

_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat senyum itu, kehidupanmu itu, menghilang, Sasuke?_

_.  
_

_Ia berbalik menatapmu dengan mata bulat utuh yang bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan kemudian melangkah pergi melewati sungai berbintang, berjalan melalui langit, jatuh dalam kegelapan danau yang tak dapat di jangkau oleh sinar bulan._

_Kau berlari dan berlari menapaki kerikil yang tanpa sadar meninggalkan gores kemerahan di kulit. Merengtangkan tanganmu melawan hembusan angin yang sedikit demi sedikit terasa mengoyak kulit bagai menyentuh pecahan kaca yang tajam. Begitu perih, begitu pilu._

_Apalagi saat bayangannya menyeruak dalam anganmu._

_Membuat kau bertanya pada mentari, pada awan, pada bulan, pada bintang, mengapa gadis itu memudar? Mengapa gadis itu pergi?_

_Kali ini kau kuatkan kakimu. Tapi perasaan itu tidak bisa selamanya kau simpan sendirian._

_Demi matahari yang tenggelam di ujung lautan, kau tutup matamu, berteriak dalam gemuruh ombak. Mengulang-ulang kata 'mengapa' dalam teriakanmu. Menggemetar dalam udara yang terasa hampa._

_Dia tidak disini lagi…_

_Gumammu._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**55 days  
**Michi-chuu

For _LuthRhythm_

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto  
Genre : Romance/Angst

* * *

Prolognya ketebak _banget_. Saya yakin semua sudah tahu cerita ini mau di bawa kemana hanya dari prolog dan genrenya. Yah, saya lagi males merangkai kalimat-kalimat ambigu sih. Bete banget karena draft yang saya buat untuk fic ini menghilang, kemakan virus komputer gaje. Semoga kalian suka ;A; terutama kak LuthRhythm yang entah dari jaman kapan request. Akan saya usahakan update cepat kok. Tapi ya ga janji. Hanya usaha. *dilempar asbak*

Yosh, _lanzut _atau_ delete_?


	2. Encounter

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

.

.

**BAB 1**

_(Tokyo__—__1__st__ day)_

* * *

Sebenarnya ada perasaan risih kala melihat sosok gadis yang terlihat tergesa-gesa melangkah menapaki trotoar sambil menenteng barang belanjaan penuh di tangannya. Namun nyatanya, berpuluh-puluh―atau beratus?―manusia di sekeliling gadis itu hanya memandang antipati tanpa berniat membantu gadis yang kerepotan itu. Toh gadis itu juga tidak terlalu peduli. Setiap orang punya kesibukan, termasuk sang sahabat tercinta yang bukannya dengan suka cita menjemput untuk melaksanakan kegiatan akhir pekan, malah ngacir menemui _client_ pembuatan _video clip_ yang _katanya _baru datang dari negara tetangga.

"Gomen_, Sakura-chan! Ini benar-benar _urgent_. Kau tahu sendirilah, _client_ku kali ini agak sedikit keras kepala. Aku tidak berani membatalkan rencana _meeting_ yg sudah disiapkannya. _Hontou ni gomen!_ Nanti aku bawakan Pasta atau Lasagna, deh, sebagai gantinya…"_

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju stasiun. Jarum jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya telah menunjukkan angka 2 lebih 15 menit. Dan ia hanya mempunyai waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk sampai ke rumah sakit.

Oh gosh, kepalanya pening. Lututnya nyeri.

Bukan! Ini sungguh bukan karena 3 kantung besar belanjaan di tangannya karena seingatnya tadi dia hanya membeli makanan-makanan ringan untuk persediaan hidupnya seminggu yang tentunya tidak mungkin sampai membuatnya keliyengan seperti ini. Dan tentang lutu yang nyeri sih sudah biasa. Sakura sering merasakan nyeri tiba-tiba di lutut jika berjalan terlalu lama seperti ini.

Ah, mungkin ini pening akibat penyesalannya tadi.

Menyesal telah mengabaikan saran sahabat sehidup sematinya tadi, Naruto, untuk menggunakan jasa taksi saja karena memang berlari dari Supermarket yang sebenarnya tidak cukup jauh dari stasiun ini membuat kepalanya pening. Apalagi di tambah fakta bahwa perutnya terasa meledak-ledak, memrotes empunya yang hanya memasukkan sepotong _croissant_ hangat dari _counter_ roti supermarket tadi untuk makan siangnya. Ini benar-benar buruk.

Maka yang sekarang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah menapaki tangga stasiun yang tampak mengabur di pandangannya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Suara ujung alas botnya terdengar nyaring diantara berbagai langkah lautan manusia yang berbaur di sekitar stasiun.

Ini bukan _benar-benar _buruk lagi. Ini sungguh gawat!

Semua manusia di sekelilingnya tampak buram. Pandangannya mengabur. Badannya terasa limbung. Oh tidak…

**xxx**

Hari ini terlalu cerah untuk ukuran musim semi yang seharusnya terasa dingin akibat sisa dari salju tipis bawaan dari musim dingin lalu. Itulah yang dipikirkan laki-laki ini sejak tadi. Mata hitamnya menyipit tiap kali ia memandang langit menjelang sore dari jendela kaca besar di _lobby_ hotel. Ia melirik kesal layar _cell phone_ yang sendari tadi dipegangnya sekilas.

_**One message receive.**  
From : Karin  
Kau di Jepang sekarang? Kok tidak hubungi aku? Sebutkan alamat apartemenmu. Aku segera kesana ;)_

Ia mendengus tidak berniat membalas dan kembali memandang langit seakan dirinya terhisap dalam keindahan cakrawala.

Sasuke berdiri dan sedikit melangkah ke arah jendela kaca, menatap jalanan yang tampak penuh dengan orang-orang yang berseliweran di bawah sana. Suasana yang masih sama dengan ingatannya akan Tokyo 5 tahun lalu. Bedanya, dulu, ia memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh minat yang berbeda jauh dengan pandangan kosongnya kali ini.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah panggilan halus menginterupsinya dari kegiatan _menikmati_ suasana di awal musim semi.

"Sasuke…"

Kakashi, managernya. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus. Ia melirik pria yang tengah membawa secangkir _café crème_, beberapa kertas, serta sebuah pulpen itu sebentar sambil menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas, gagal total menyembunyikan rasa kesal.

"Kau yakin tidak mampir ke apartemenmu dulu? Baru nanti sore kuantar ke _sana._" Pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari Managernya itu selalu terdengar sama di telinga Sasuke.

"Tidak usah khawatir, _Hyong_. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Ia menelan ludah yang terasa mencekat tenggorokkan. Suasana canggung yang benar-benar dibencinya.

"Aku… aku akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku bukan Itachi."

Kakashi tersenyum simpul─meski ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya─sambil mengetuk pelan kepala Sasuke dengan ujung bolpoin. "Kau ini."

"Setidaknya kau isi perutmu itu dengan sepotong wafel. Jangan sampai kau berubah menjadi tulang berjalan karna bisa-bisa aku di hukum ibumu kalau tahu anaknya belum makan siang sekarang," ucap Kakashi, menyodorkan piring penuh wafel dari meja. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah, 2 potong wafel tidak akan membuat perutmu yg _six pack_ itu mendadak buncit."

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke lagi yg memasukkan beberapa barang ke kantung coatnya. Dompet. Kunci. Ponsel.

Mulai deh keras kepalanya bocah satu ini. Kakashi hanya bisa meringis menanggapinya sembari membuka mulut bersiap memulai wejangan ke bocah Uchiha.

"Jangan lupa kembali ke apartemen sebelum jam 6 sore. Kau ada jadwal wawancara nanti malam dan aku tak mau kau terlambat. Jangan keluyuran ke tempat aneh-aneh juga. Kau kan _public figure, _kau tahu kan konsekuensinya? Kau harus kembali jam―"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, _Hyong._"

"_Sorry_. Maksudku kau tahu jadwal shinkasen kan? Pastikan dirimu tidak tertinggal. Nanti ku email jadwal shinkasennya. Lalu―"

"Kalau kau bawel, aku benar-benar _akan_ tertinggal shinkasen."

Kakashi diam. Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya dan menghembuskan nafas kesal atas perilaku berlebihan _om-om _itu.

"Intinya, jangan lupakan ucapanku tadi, _kuso gaki._"

Sasuke mendelik, sampai akhirnya pasrah untuk sebutan menyebalkan itu. Memilih mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyambar permen karet di meja. _"Itekimasu."_

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kakashi, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar dan keluar ke jalan. Ia tidak mau terjebak di wejangan tak berujung Kakashi lagi. Ia melirik jam tangannya. 2 lebih 5 menit. Itu berarti dia mempunyai waktu kira-kira 3 jam berkeliling sebelum jadwal wawancara tiba.

Sasuke mendongak ke arah penunjuk jalan dan berbelok di persimpangan ini, ke arah stasiun kereta. Ia tidak tertarik untuk mendongak ke langit biru atau setidaknya melambatkan langkahnya untuk menikmati udara musim semi. Ia ingin segera ke _sana._

Sakura di pinggir-pinggir jalanan ini masih kuncup. Namun Sasuke sudah bisa mencium harum bunganya samar-samar. Wangi menenangkan yang tak bisa ditemuinya di Seoul.

Sudah hampir 5 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo, Jepang. Begitu lamanya ia mencoba menghindar dari kota ini sampai-sampai tanpa ia sadari kota ini semakin asing di matanya. Padahal jalanan masih penuh sesak dengan manusia, gedung-gedung pencakar langit pun masih berjejer dengan kokoh bersama dengan fasilitas-fasilitas umum yang modern di sekitarnya. Namun bagi Sasuke, suasana 5 tahun yang lalu tidaklah seburuk saat ini.

Saat ini Tokyo tampaklah sangat berbeda. Bukan suram. Dan bukan pula hal tidak menyenangkan lainnya. Hanya saja, kota ini tampak hitam-putih di banding 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan berpuluh-puluh makhluk ke arahnya. Belum lagi pekikkan salah seorang gadis yang mungkin salah satu fans beratnya yang membuat tatapan itu berlipat ganda tepat mengarah padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat pula, buru-buru Sasuke meraih _hoodie_ _coat_ untuk menutupi sebagian wajah dan melangkahkan kakinya secepat namun sewajar yang ia bisa. Benar-benar merepotkan menjadi orang terkenal. Sekarang ia baru menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Kakashi yang ingin mengantarnya. Setidaknya naik mobil dengan _manager _cerewet jauh lebih baik di banding berjalan di lautan manusia begini.

Dalam sekelebat pandangan, Sasuke sudah bisa melihat pintu stasiun bawah tanah. Ia menarik nafas lega. Berjalan dengan perasaan risih karena di pandangi sungguh benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Sasuke sekali lagi melirik jam tangannya. Jam 2 lebih 17 menit. Ia terlambat 2 menit dari jadwal. Dan itu berarti ia harus menunggu kira-kira 18 menit untuk _shinkasen_ selanjutnya. Oh oke, salahkan Hatake itu yang mewanti-wantinya secara berlebihan. Ia lambatkan langkahnya di tangga stasiun, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling berharap matanya menemukan _vending machine _untuk sekaleng kopi hangat untuk menemani 18 menit kedepan.

Sampai sesosok gadis mendadak roboh ke arahnya.

**xxx**

Ia akan jatuh. Ia pasti akan jatuh. Sakura tidak bisa tidak menutup matanya, menanti entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Hidupnya mungkin akan berakhir. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia akan berguling-guling di tangga. Lalu terjerembab ke lantai dengan keras tepat di kepala. Ia menunggu, satu detik, dua detik, ia menubruk sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu yg keras, ataupun yang menyakitkan.

Dengan ketakutan Sakura membuka matanya dan mendongak.

Demi bokong seksi Tsunade-_baachan_, ia mendarat dalam dekapan seseorang!

**xxx**

Sasuke mengira gadis itu tak sadarkan diri atau apapun lah yang membuatnya membeku dengan mata terpejam dalam pelukkannya sebelum akhirnya ia melihat kelopak mata itu terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, mencoba meraih kesadaran.

Jujur saja Sasuke kaget setengah mati sekarang ini sampai-sampai melupakan sejenak rasa perih yang terasa di lengan.

"_G-gomennasai!"_ gadis itu segera bangkit dengan panik. Sepertinya sudah tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Tidak apa." Jawaban singkat Sasuke tampak membuatnya sedikit tenang. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat, menggumamkan kata terimakasih dengan pelan dan mulai memunguti belanjaannya yang berceceran di lantai sementara Sasuke bengong, bingung mau ngapain. Akhirnya setelah menimang-nimang―sambil melihat gadis itu tentu saja, Sasuke memutuskan ikut memunguti benda-benda yang berceceran itu ke kantong plastik besar.

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat gadis itu juga memunguti barang belanjaan. Entah kenapa melihat gadis itu, mengingatkannya pada bunga Sakura. Taruhan, namanya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari _appearance-_nya.

Dan sekali lagi, nampaknya Sasuke lupa akan rasa perih di lengannya.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih tuan."

Sasuke menoleh, agak terkejut dengan panggilan _tuan_ itu. Tolonglah, masa gadis ini tidak mengenal dirinya? Sasuke Uchiha? Penyanyi yang sedang hits Korea yang berdarah Jepang asli?

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, oke, Uchiha-san. Terimakasih. Terimakasih sekali. Karena mungkin kalau kau tidak menangkapku tadi, aku sudah menjadi agar-agar di bawah sana," gadis itu meringis meraih kantung belanjaan yang disodorkan Sasuke. "Namaku Sakura. Maaf tadi aku sedikit limbung sehingga roboh ke arahmu."

_Bingo!_ Tebakannya tepat sekali. Namanya Sakura.

"Entah aku harus minta maaf atau berterimakasih."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Tak apa."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Dan mendadak Sasuke mendesis merasakan perih di lengannya yang tergores dan sedikit lebam, yang tadi sempat dilupakannya. Lagi-lagi gadis Sakura itu panik. Ia segera membongkar kantung belanjaanya, mengudek-udek mencari sesuatu. Sasuke hanya bisa mengusap-usap luka gores itu berharap tiba-tiba dengan sentuhannya, jejak ungu itu akan menghilang.

Ternyata gadis itu mencari sebuah plester. Wajahnya jadi cerah tatkala pack plester yang ternyata tersorok ke bagian bawah kantung belanjaan itu telah berada di tangan. Buru-buru ia meraih lengan Sasuke dan menempelkan 2 plester di sana.

"Plester anak-anak? Yang benar saja…" protes Sasuke menyadari motif beruang coklat di permukaan plester itu.

"Jangan protes! Nanti infeksi, Uchiha-san!" Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula motifnya imut tau!"

"Imut? Seleramu setara dengan anak-anak 5 tahun."

"Terserah kau lah, Sasuke-san. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak punya penyakit apa gitu, kan?"

Sasuke berpikir. "Sepertinya tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Err… aku takut kalau kau ternyata pengidap _Hemo…_ ah lupakan."

"Hn."

Gadis itu meringis. "Nah, karena sepertinya kau sibuk, aku pergi dulu ya, Uchiha-san. Terimakasih telah menolongku tadi. Senang berkenalan denganmu…"

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Ia melirik ke layar _cell phone_nya yang terasa bergetar di saku celana kemudian mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Sakura telah berjalan pergi. Sasuke memperhatikan punggung gadis itu yang mulai tenggelam diantara lautan manusia. Hah, bahkan ia lupa akan sekaleng kopi hangat yang di carinya.

Yosh! Segera saja Sasuke bergegas membeli sekaleng kopi hangat dan mengerutkan dahi memikirkan acaranya 3 jam ke depan.

**xxx**

"Terimakasih telah menolongku tadi. Senang berkenalan denganmu…" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum sopan ke pemuda tampanyang di tabrak olehnya tadi.

Pemuda yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sasuke itu mengangguk singkat membalas perkataan Sakura. Kemudian sibuk merogoh saku celananya dan mengutak-atik apa yang di yakini Sakura sebagai _cell phone._ Merasa sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Sakura melenggangkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke. Memang sih pemuda itu belum mengucapkan apa-apa. Tapi dari tampangnya, Sasuke itu kelihatan _cool _membuatnya yakin kalau menunggu ucapan balasan dari Sasuke itu seperti menunggu angin di tengah ruangan hampa udara.

Meskipun begitu Sakura merasa sangat berterima kasih sekali pada Sasuke. Kalau tidak ada pemuda itu, entah bagaimana nanti hidupnya. Ah salah. Maksudnya, _entah bagaimana nanti kematiannya. _Sakura meringis.

_Sasuke Uchiha… Sasuke… akan kuingat nama itu._

.

.

**_つづく_**

* * *

**Author corner:**

Saya udah mampet ide mau dibikin kayak gimana fic ini. Ide cerita udah melenceng jauh dari draft awal yang pengen saya bikin. Pernah ada niat pengen ngapus fic ini saking frustasinya nyari draft itu, tapi mumpung tadi ada ide, saya coba nongkrong 3 jam di depan laptop dan ini hasilnya. Absurd banget, saya tau. Pertemuan SasuSaku-nya itu norak banget asdfghjkl. Entah mau di lanjut kapan yang jelas saya lanjut. Tinggal menunggu ide dan mood untuk nulis aja sih #bah

Dan tentang Sasuke yang mendadak jadi artis di fic ini hanyalah sarana pemuasan saya yang dari kemaren pengen banget menistakannya. Geli aja bayangin Saskay nyanyi di sebuah panggung megah dan di teriakin '**SASUKE-OPPAAAAAA**' sama fangirl-nya. Mah gosh xD

Silahkan di alert untuk yang nggak pengen repot-repot memantau acc saya dan terimakasih sudah membaca ;p


End file.
